


About beliefs and stubbornness

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: No, he doesn't think his little mark is that important
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	About beliefs and stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the may Drabble Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Take the long way around  
> Prompter: MarsBar & CubedCoffeeCake  
> Word count: 188 (it is, according to wordcounter... )
> 
> Thanks EvAEleanor for the beta work

Draco didn't believe in destiny. 

Because of that, he didn't think much about the little mark appearing on his forearm. He forgot about it completely when another—more ominous—mark almost covered it. 

After the war, he often found himself stroking the spot, absentminded, looking for comfort, but he still refused to believe in destiny. 

Not even when Pansy wrote an excited letter, telling him how she’d found out that their gardener had a matching rose on his ankle. 

Finding one's soulmate didn't mean success, didn't mean… Happiness. He knew plenty examples of failures and disgraced lifetimes, of people looking for their destined partners. He’d done his research. 

He also knew that not everyone had a mark. 

Looking at Potter over the rim of his mug, Draco wondered if Potter had one. Or if he, after marrying and later divorcing Ginevra Weasley, had settled for a life of solitude, too. 

They kept finding themselves sharing conversations over coffee, Merlin knows why. Draco looked forward to them.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Potter asked. He was stroking his forearm, distracted. 

That exact same spot. 

Draco's mind reeled, his heart raced, "Maybe."


End file.
